


come as you are

by Anonymous



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: God, he’s so proud of her.





	come as you are

“I’m so proud of you,” he says, and it feels like the only genuine thing he has said in a long time.

Her face softens, almost imperceptibly, and all of a sudden, she looks ridiculously, unbearably human. 

It hurts him, the reminder that she could never be fully Kree, that she belonged to somewhere else. 

So he challenges her. 

“Fight me,” he taunts. “You still can’t beat me.”

She blasts him across the canyon and leaves him gasping for breath in the dust. 

Good, he thinks. He didn’t really want to fight her anyway.


End file.
